I Gotta Go My Own Way
by Kurayami Vamp
Summary: Bueno...no soy anti Naruhina, de hecho soii pro pero bueno este fic es triste si...&basado en mis experiencias personales...la cancion es de High School Musical...I Gotta Go My Own Way...Pleease entren mi 1er Songfic .


Hola gente, ya sé que no actualizo pronto pero la escuela no me deja u.u pero bueeno, dirán que porqué no actualizo mis otros fics…pero no se preocupen que ya pronto subo capítulos n__n. Este fic lo escribí porque…me gusta la canción xD y pues no se así me lo imaginé uds. dejen su opinión. Basado mas o menos en sucesos de mi vida personal...

**Disclaimer:**Naruto no me pertenece...blablabla...es de Masashi kishimoto porque si fuese mio...Naruto y Hinata estarían juntos pero bah...xD

Espero que les guste n.n

* * *

**I Gotta Go My Own Way**

Hacía ya un tiempo que Naruto y Hinata estaban juntos y eran felices, pero en los últimos días Naruto se comportaba extraño y era obvio que Hinata lo notaba.

_I_ _gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days __life keeps getting in the way_

Asi como aquella vez, ella se quedó esperándolo en el parque, éste nunca llegó y ni siquiera le dio explicación alguna de porqué no había ido, sin embargo Hinata lo dejó pasar, no parecía una falta tan grave y no quería hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

_Whenever we try somehow the plan  
is always rearranged_

Pero la situación empeoraba conforme pasaban los días, cada vez Naruto ponía excusas tontas para no ver a Hinata, ella ya no podía soportar más…lo amaba pero no por eso soportaría que Naruto le descuidara tanto cuando también decía "amarla".

_It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok..._

Hinata decidió no continuar con eso ya que cada vez que Naruto le ponía excusas ella se sentía muy poca cosa y se supone que el amor no es eso…- asi se "autoanimaba" un poco para terminar con él.

Le dijo que fuera a…aquel lugar mágico donde se habían confesado su amor...aquel parque donde alguna vez fue:"el mejor día de su vida"

-Por favor Naruto-kun no faltes…-le dijo esperando que el chico acudiera; y así fue llego el dia de la cita y ambos estuvieron puntuales en su lugar especial

N-¿Qué me quieres decir Hinata?

H-Yo…-se calla, está confundida y no sabe como comenzar.

_I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place  
in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way_

N- Hinata…no me mires así que me preocupas-decía el chico…y era cierto le preocupaba lo que ella le dijera…simplemente tenía un mal presentimiento.

H- Estos días…bueno…yo…nosotros, sólo dime porque pones tantas excusas cuando quiero verte?!-

N-Hinata…yo-baja la mirada

_Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another colour turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
_

H-No…esto es inevitable, no sé como decírtelo pero…nosotros…no, ya no hay nosotros-baja la mirada para evitar que Naruto vea que ha comenzado a llorar.

_I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok..._

_I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way_

N-Hinata…que?!...que estás queriendo decirme?!-cuestiona desconcertado el chico

H-Ya te dije…al parecer ya no podemos estar juntos…tu no…parece que no me amaras como dices.

N-Yo…no es mi intención que pienses eso…yo…yo te amo-

_(What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?)_

H- Pues cuando sientes algo por alguien sueles demostrarlo…y tu…no lo haces-

_What about trust?_

(you know I never wanted to hurt you)

_And what about me?_

N-Pe-perdóname…yo no…nunca fue mi intención el lastimarte…te prometo que de ahora en adelante...-

H-Ya no digas más…nada de lo que puedas hacer o decir hará que cambie de opinión, por mucho que te ame…esto no puede seguir asi-

_(What am I supposed to do?)_

I gotta leave but I'll miss you

N-Hinata…mi pequeña Hinata, perdóname…no te vayas…yo te amo-

H-Y yo te amo también…pero al parecer no fue suficiente…bien, eso era todo…Adiós Naruto-kun -comienza a alejarse

_so  
I've got to move on and be who I am_

(Why do you have to go?)

I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

(I'm trying to understand)

We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now

(I want you to stay)

I gotta go my own way

Naruto se culpaba mentalmente por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

N-"Ah, eres un tonto Naruto, dejaste ir a lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida y todo por tus estupideces…No la mereces"-

Hinata por su parte también se sentía culpable quizás Naruto no tuvo la culpa de todo…

H-"Tal vez…debí escucharlo, pero ya no podía seguir esperando a que tuviera tiempo para mí…Sé que aun lo amo y que nunca por más que lo intente lo olvidaré…pero tal vez así estemos mejor…cada quién en su propio camino, y si en el mío no está él…trataré de vivir sin él"

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

(What about us?)

I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

(I'm trying to understand)

We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way


End file.
